


As God Intended

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Sex with Castiel, Romantic Soulmates, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Soul Bond, Soulmates, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Prompt: Jack or Cas asks the Winchesters why they haven’t consummated their soulmate bond. Years of denial and pinning are solved. Much feels and floof!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 228
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	As God Intended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/gifts).



> Written for the SPN Masquerade Spring 2020 Round.

Cass arrived at the bunker's map room, ready to brainstorm with the Winchesters about the latest crisis. He hoped Sam and Dean were not bickering again, like they had been doing more and more frequently. He couldn't understand why they were fighting all the time lately, with Sam getting all huffy with Dean, and Dean throwing insults or french fries at Sam. It was very tiring.

Just as Cas materialized, a french fry—liberally laden with ketchup—landed on his trenchcoat's lapel. Gritting his teeth, Cas peeled the fry off his lapel and flicked it away, ignoring the red stain left behind. This did not bode well.

“Oh shit, sorry, dude,” apologized Dean, handing Cas a napkin to wipe the ketchup off. “That was meant for the princess over there.”

“Fuck you, Dean,” the 'princess' retorted. “Just because I have better ideas than dressing in drag to infiltrate the--”

“Drag is an art form! Besides, no one will recognize us.” Dean resumed eating fries, swirling them in the pleated paper cup of ketchup. “You got a better idea, Sparky?”

Sam's bitch-face reached epic proportions, even by Cas's view. He decided he needed to step in and try to get the Winchesters back on track with actually working on the case.

“Sam, Dean,” Cas began. “I realize you are having some communication difficulties, but--”

_Smack!_

This time, the red gooey fry landed on Cas's cheek.

He blinked himself away.

* * *

Sitting on the Rock of Gibraltar, Cas studied the beautiful blue ocean in front of him, ignoring the famous Gilbraltar monkeys that were playing and screeching around him. He needed to figure out what on Earth was wrong with Sam and Dean. He'd never seen soulmates fight like they did, and it was very distressing to him. He wanted to help them resume a more peaceful relationship, filled with the harmony and synchronicity that being soulmates usually imbued. Unfortunately, the waves and water, despite their beauty, gave him no insight. 

Sighing, Cas turned away from the gorgeous water and instead watched the monkeys running around. Perhaps their random and inexplicable behavior would be illuminating. After all, humans were not that far removed from them, in the cosmic scheme of things. Certainly there were a great number of the monkeys about--prancing, jumping, feeding, grooming. 

A pair of younger monkeys near Cas were playing together, taking turns grooming each other. Cas tilted his head and studied them, noting how their manner conveyed affection between them. He was startled when one of the pair suddenly pushed the other away and ran a short ways off. The other monkey caught up to the first monkey and hit it, also running off in turn. Back and forth the active little creatures went for half a dozen iterations, and Cas was sad they were no longer friends.

Or so he thought, until one monkey grabbed the other, pushed it down face first, and inserted its penis into the bottom monkey. Both monkeys screeched loudly until the top monkey was done, whereupon they both got up and casually wandered off.

Cas was unfazed by animal sex. They were behaving as they were made. It was all part of his Father's beautiful creation. He gave a brief smile and thought about where he would seek guidance next.

Then he hit himself in the head, but not too hard. Dean had explained the purpose of that motion, and it was not to hurt himself, but to express an idea arriving.

And Cas had an idea now.

* * *

Cas decided to enter the bunker invisibly at first. He had his idea, thanks to the Gibraltar monkeys, but he wanted to follow up without the Winchesters realizing he was there first. Then he would reveal himself and speak with them.

He stood off to the side of the map room, observing them. Sam was researching in some books, and Dean, despite having a pile of books in front of him, was playing Bejeweled Blitz on his phone. With every beep and boop of the game, not even counting the odd explosion, Sam's eyebrows drew in closer and his mouth turned ever more downward at the corners.

Cas could clearly see Sam's aura, and it did not look good. Hints of blue and yellow swirled uneasily in a pool of murky brown. Cas couldn't think of the last time he'd seen such a muddy aura. It was no wonder Sam was irritable and sulking.

Looking over at Dean, Cas saw he was not much better. His aura was a cloudy red, festering and lurid. Cas sighed and kicked himself for not checking the Winchesters' auras before this. He would have figured everything out much sooner.

Cas left the bunker and then 'beamed' in, as Dean referred to it. This time, both men saw him right away and greeted him. Despite their cordial hello to Cas, the angel could see now the swirling tendrils of distress emanating from the Winchesters.

It was time to fix this.

“Sam, Dean, could you please be seated? I have some important information I need to share with you.” Cas moved over to the head of the map table. The brothers each pulled up a chair and sat, although not without some jockeying for position. Cas rolled his eyes.

“What is it, Cas?” Dean leaned forward. Sam didn't speak, but the worried look on his face said enough.

“I've figured out why you two are fighting all the time,” Cas said gravely. “And I know how to fix it.”

Despite their current antagonism, Dean and Sam looked at each other quizzically. 

“What do you mean, Cas?” asked Sam.

Cas leaned forward, resting his hands on the table. “You, Sam, and you, Dean--you are more than just brothers.”

Dean smirked. “Well, we have saved the world a few times.”

Cas rolled his eyes again. “No, that is not what I mean. You may remember when we talked with the Cupid, and he discussed the bloodlines you were melded from—the union of the Campbell and Winchester lines, Hunters and Men of Letters. The summation of that is that you two are soulmates, the highest form of relationships that can be had.”

They stared at him blankly. Cas sighed and tried again.

“Remember when you met Joseph in the Garden? And remember meeting Ash again in Heaven? You two are _soulmates_ ; not just a pairing of convenience or love, but literally two souls blended together, never meant to be apart.”

Dean glanced at Sam, who was looking down at his nervously fidgeting hands, and then back at Cas.

“Ooookay, but what does this mean in real life? What about this did you want us to know, besides the fact itself?”

“Just because you are soulmates does not mean that your bond, deep and intrinsic though it may be, does not need care. Your bond is currently...unhealthy. Malnourished. And that is why you are fighting between yourselves so much.” Cas pushed up from the table and waited for the realization to hit them.

It didn't hit them.

“What do you mean?” It was Sam's turn to ask. “What do we need to do to fix our...bond?”

Cas stared at him. How could they be so blind? “Why, sex, of course. You nourish the bond with sex. That is why our Father invented sex—for procreation, yes, but also to build the bond between pairs, lovers. In your case, soulmates.”

Both brothers sat back, clearly aghast. Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he said, “But Cas—we're brothers. We can't do that.” He cut his eyes over to Sam, who had blanched white.

Cas delicately tiptoed into Sam and sought out the cause of his distress. 

_Oh._

He then carefully checked on Dean's nervousness.

_Ohhhh._

Pulling out a chair, Cas sat down so as to appear less alarming. He was a celestial being after all.

“Sam, Dean, I don't understand your hesitation. You do not care about the strictures of society, for you have broken them easily many times before. You both possess a strong libido. And you both harbor great love and physical yearning for the other. I have told you that you are free to engage in sex, yet you say no and turn from it.”

Sam said with a stuttered laugh, “It's not that easy, Cas. We were raised in a society that tells us incest is a sin.”

Cas gave a heavy sigh. “Listen to me once more. There is no sin here. This is you fulfilling your responsibility to each other, keeping your bond as soulmates strong. This is as God intended you to be to each other. Who are you to argue with God?”

Silence reigned for a moment. Sam and Dean finally looked at each other, and then the dam broke.

Cas couldn't tell who moved first; all he could see was flannel and denim in a tornado, bouncing off the edge of the map table like a pinball. Then they crashed onto the map table, clothing flying and skin appearing. Cas could hear cries and sighs and murmurs of love, could see hands roving and _oh_ indeed Sam was proportional (damn Meg for asking, he'd never gotten that out of his head).

First Cas wondering if he should leave and give them privacy, but then he decided he should bear witness for his Father that indeed Sam and Dean were now taking care of their bond properly. So he waited, standing as patiently as ever, while limbs writhed and moans filled the air. He observed curiously that they did not have intercourse—perhaps that had something to do the the 'lube' one of the Winchesters had asked about. Instead, there was much contact between mouths and penises, both which organs were enormously swollen and red. Then hips pushed against each other strongly and rhythmically as Sam squeezed their penises together in one of his big hands.

Everything appeared to end with a lot of yelling and thrashing, and a great quantity of thick white stuff shooting out onto their bodies. Cas hid a slight grimace; it looked sticky and unpleasant, but the men didn't seem to mind. In fact, they mixed their...semen? Semen together and then shared it with their mouths.

That was quite enough for Cas. He felt that he certainly had seen enough to bear witness. He checked their auras just to be sure they were all right now before he left. Yes, Sam's was now a brilliant royal blue shot with gold, and Deans was a rich, vibrant crimson. Both auras pulsed with health.

Cas felt quite satisfied at fixing this problem, and decided he'd earned a little reward. Perhaps he would go visit the bees and have some fresh honey. He thought about saying goodbye to the brothers, but their mouths were busy on each other, so he simply Vanished.


End file.
